An Unkown Girl
by Mollie R. Moony
Summary: Sirius has just died. Harry now has to sort the stuff he owns. When he enters his room he finds something that he never would have guessed. My first fanfic so dont kill me. Just read and review. Also some Xmen crossover and some Buffy crossover!
1. Who is She!

It was a normal day at Number 12, Grimmuld Place. It was Spring Break and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were bored as can be. Harry was coming up from breakfast to go through some of Sirius' stuff. He thought about all of the stuff that he now owned and had to sort. He finally reached his room and walked into a great surprise.

A girl who looked almost the same age as him was walking around the room. She was dressed in a black tank top, a pair of black pants, and a black trench coat with hook and eye buttons. She had medium dirty blonde hair with two white streaks surrounding her face.

"Where's Sirius? I need to speak with him about the protection on this place."

"First, who are you? This is my house. Sirius left it to me when he died." She turned to face him. Her blue-gray eyes were filled with pain when she heard this; her face was the most beautiful face that Harry had ever seen. She was almost better than Hermione.

"Why is no one bothers to tell me these things? My dad dies and I'm the last to know."

"What did you just say? Sirius didn't have any kids."

"Wrong. My name is Adriana Black, one of the two children Sirius Black. I'm guessing that you are his godson Harry Potter. I pictured you a little different." The look on his face was a mixture of hurt and confussion. Her eyes lessened and she stared into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I guess he never told you about me."

"No, he didn't. Wait, I thought the only women Sirius loved died."

"He talked about my mother and no she didn't die. What'd he say?"

"Not much. He just said that she was the most gorgeous person on the face of this earth. He said that she had a daughter who was just a gorgeous as she was. He said that she would be perfect for me. I guess he was talking about you."

"He probably was. I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Adriana Black."

"Harry Potter." They smiled and shook hands.

"Now, Harry Potter, what did my father say about me?" Harry led her to the bed and sat her down there and pulled up a chair for himself.

"Okay. He said that you had the most magnificent eyes that anyone could have. He said that if you stared hard enough that you could see into people's soul. He said your skin was fair and pale; your lips would be full and perfect when you became older, and that you would be one of the strongest witches ever to live. He even compared you to Albus Dumbledore. He thought very highly of you. Why didn't he tell anyone about you?"

"I guess he was scared someone would come after me. He really did care for us you know. He died for you didn't he?" The look in his eyes told her everything. He was exactly as she remembered him being described. Everything was exactly the same as she pictured it except for his eyes. They were far more striking than she pictured.

The floor creaked outside and Adriana stood up. She stared at the door and it disappeared. A white and gold wolf stood there. She stared at the young girl.

"Apollo, what have I told you about sneaking up on me? It's not very nice." A voice that was barely a whisper came from the creature.

"I'm sorry, but it's Artemis, My Princess. She needs your help."

"What's wrong with our sister Apollo?"

"She was attacked by something strong and powerful. I think it may have been as powerful as you My Lady."

"Let's go. I'm sorry to rush off so fast Harry. I'll be back. Please don't tell anyone about me." She quickly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and turned. She then changed. Her hair became dark and her clothes transformed into pitch-black fur with two white streaks. Two wolves stood in front of Harry now. He watched them as they disappeared into thin air.

Harry stood there in disbelief. His cheek was still burning from Adriana's kiss.

"What just happened?"

"What was that Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded a little concerned.

"Nothing. I was talking to my self. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Can't I come see my best friend to check on him?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little out of it this morning. So, what's up?"

"Not much…" Harry's mind went back to what just happened. Hermione kept talking. She didn't even realize Harry wasn't listening to her.

"Um, Hermione, I have a lot of stuff to go through, so would you mind going away for now?"

"Of course not. I've a good book that I haven't read yet." She walked out. Harry stood up and walked around the room. He thought about Adriana. Was she really Sirius' daughter? What didn't he tell Harry about her, because he obviously wanted them together.

"Sirius, what are you trying to do?" he whispered. His thoughts wondered back to Adriana once more. He remembered how she changed into a wolf. He realized that her eyes were still the same gorgeous color.

"Thank God her eyes are still the same. I don't how I would react if her eyes weren't the same."

"Ah, it looks like the young and gorgeous Miss Black paid Mr. Potter a visit. What did you think of her?"

"Professor Lupin, how did you know about Adriana?"

"Don't look so surprised young one. I was there when she was born. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" He had a slight smirk on his face, like her was enjoying watching Harry confuse himself.

"She's gorgeous. How did you know she was here?"

"I'm the one who granted her permission to enter this house. Aren't you glad to see her again? You haven't seen her since you were a year old."

"I am glad to see her a-. Whoa, did you just say a year old. Is that why here eyes are so familiar?"

"Dumbledore's approaching."

"What?" Before Lupin could answer Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room. Dumbledore said hello and they both nodded.

"Now Harry, I believe that you just met one of your 3 possible future wives."

"Why, what? Wife? 3? I'm confused."

"Calm down Lad. I said possible. Darn it, she'll be back in a few minutes. When she gets back, offer her a place at Hogwarts. Remus we must go. We will be back later, young Harry"

"What? No, don't go." It was already too late. He heard the floor creak outside and he knew that Adriana was back. He sat on his bed and waited for her to enter.


	2. Adriana Black

"Harry, I need your help. Hurry up." Harry got up, walked to the door, and opened it. A slight gasp escaped his throat when he opened the door.

"What? Holy shit!" Adriana stood there in her wolf state. The wolf Apollo was there as well, but a white and silver wolf stood in between them. Harry picked up the injured she-wolf on pure instinct and carried her to his bed. Apollo and Adriana followed. He turned and looked at Adriana and saw her in her human state once more.

"Adriana, what happened? Is this Artemis? What's going on?"

"Alright. I'll tell you. This is Artemis. She's Apollo's full sister and my mystical wolf sister. She was attacked this morning and badly injured while hunting. I don't know how, but Apollo found her. No, he didn't do it."

"I'll try to heal her, but I don't know if I can." Adriana simply smiled at him and that was enough encouragement. Harry chanted something and some how healed the young she-wolf. Adriana wasn't paying attention to how he healed her.She was just glad he did.Instead she was playing with her necklace. Harry noticed and stared at it.

It consisted of two silver crosses, an engagement ring, a wedding band, and a Claddaugh on a leather cord. Harry didn't notice it earlier that morning. He turned to her.

"Adriana, are you married or spmething?" He asked quietly. She looked up and realized that her necklace was showing. She didn't want to go into detail so she shook her head.

"It's nothing Harry. Don't worry about it." So he tried not to.

"Okay, I won't. Um, Adriana, are you tired? If you are, you can have my bed and I'll take the recliner."

"I am a little tired. Um, do you have anything I could wear? I don't think that my pants would be too comfy in. My tank top is fine."

"Yeah, I have a pair of pajama pants you can wear. Here. I think there your size and color." He reached into tone of the drawers and pulled out some pants.

"Thanks. Harry…"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Hewalked out of the roomand waited patiently for her to change.

"Alright. You can come in now. You were right they are my size and defiantly my color." Harry simply looked at her in her black spaghetti strap tank top and now black pajama pants.

"Oh yeah, um, Adriana how would you like to go to Hogwarts? You're what 17 years old? You would be in your 7th year with me."

"Hogwarts? Didn't my father go there?"

"Yeah, he did. Do you wanna go?"

"I'll think about it, but for right now I'd like to sleep. What can I do with Apollo and Artemis?"

"They already left. Go to sleep."She looked around and knew that Apollo had taken him to their hidden cave.She crawled on the bed and lay down. She stayed like that for a moment and then looked at Harry. She started thinking about her ex.

"Harry?"

"Yes. What's wrong it looks like you're gonna cry?" He was already half asleep on the recliner.

"It's nothing, just a bad memory."

"Do you want me to hold you or something?" She had tears in her eyes when he looked up.

"Yeah." She said quietly.He walked to the bed and gently lay down. She turned to look at him and smiled weakly. He smiled in return. His right hand was stroking her hair when she fell asleep.

Adriana swiftly opened her eyes. She was in Harry's room. She was in Harry's arms. She looked at him. He stared right back. She jumped off the bed, grabbed her trench coat, and slipped it on. She enjoyed being with Harry but she had to go.

"Adriana, don't please."

"Harry, I have to go. I'm sorry."


	3. Opening Up

"Harry, I have to go. I'm sorry." He quickly walked over to her and kissed her before she could stop him. She lost her self-control and kissed him back. He held on to waist while kissing her until he managed to get her back to the bed. He held her down and summoned up some chains that wouldn't break.

"Harry James Potter, let me go this instant! Now!"

"No Adriana. I can't lose you. Not now. Adriana Black, **I love you.**" She stopped struggling.

"What?" Her eyes were filled with wonder.

"I love you Adriana. What's wrong? Why do you want to leave so bad? I mean all we did last night was sleep. I held you and watched you sleep."

"I'm sorry. If my stepfather knew I was here, he, he would kill you. I love you too much to go through that again Harry. I just can't." She broke down. Harry let her go and held her once more. She cried for an hour or so and then stopped. He stroked her long hair for a while.

"Adriana, what did you mean again?"

"What?"

"You said that you couldn't go through that again."

"You really want me to explain don't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She lay back down on the bed where she laid last night.

"I was married. I was married to the most wonderful man ever. No offense of course, but I truly love him. We only told a select group of people that included my twin brother, my half-brother, my mother, my father, my two best friends from school, his twin sister, and a few other people knew."

"You have a brother? You never did tell me who your mother was."

"You know my brother very well. He speaks of you often. Well he did until our 'father' banned your name from the house. Draco Malfoy."

"YOUR BROTHER IS DRACO MALFOY!"

"Yes, now calm down. In case you can't tell, we are not the only people in this house."

"Sorry. Damn Draco."

"Okay. Now as I was saying, our mother was Narcissa Malfoy. We are extremely close. He isn't that bad of a guy Harry. If you really love me then you're going to have to talk to Draco. He doesn't let anyone mess with his baby sister."

"So are you guys twins or something?"

"Yes, Lucius attempted to kill her, so she ran off, found my father and one thing led to another. They were sweethearts at school you know. They never told anyone since she was in a different house and betrothed to Lucius."

"He attempted to kill her? That's seriously not cool."

"Yeah, well your telling me. I love my mother, even though she is no longer with us."

"What?"

"Lucius killed her a year ago. She told me who my father really was and he tried to kill Draco and I, but my mother jumped in front of us."

"What do you mean 'Draco and I'?"

"Draco was reading a letter from his girlfriend, that is not Pansy by the way, and I was writing a letter to my boyfriend in the study. My mother came in and Lucius followed. They were screaming and Lucius hit her and I cursed him. He broke it and hit me, which caused me to fall. Then Draco jumped up and bloodied his nose. Lucius fell and Draco ran to Mother and I. Mother jumped up and argued once more while Draco held me. I was crying my eyes out on Draco's shoulders. He slowly rocked me back and forth while our parents fought. Then Lucius screamed 'What do you mean their not my damn children?' Mother screamed 'so, what if their not yours. You raised them from birth. Remember you always said that she was your baby girl and he was your quidditch star.' Draco and I already knew all of this. She told us on our birthday a few days before."

"So why didn't you go to Hogwarts with Draco?"

"Lucius thought that it bad publicity since no one knew I was alive. He thought that it would be to easy for people to find me. So he sent me to a school for mutants. I think it was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or something like that."

"Okay so how did he kill your mother?"

"While Draco was comforting me, Lucius tried to curse us. Mother jumped in the way and she was killed instead of us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. So I've told you about Draco, Mother, and myself. I haven't told you about my husband and best friend."

"Correct."

"Alright, well I met my husband when I ran away from school. I hated the students there. Well I didn't hate Marie, Bobby, Logan, Storm, or Scott. Marie was my best friend. Logan and I were the only ones allowed to call her Marie. Bobby was her boyfriend. Logan was like Marie's father and mine. He looked after us, protected us, and cared for us. Marie and I were the only ones allowed to call him Logan. Everyone else called him Wolverine. Storm was amazing. Scott was kind of out there. Everyone was mean to me except for them. I ran away after a months of ridicule. They didn't like my power. I was stronger than all of them put together. I scared them."

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I flew to California. My school was in New York, so I flew to Sunnydale. I thought that they wouldn't find me there. Well, that's where I met Gabriel Apollo O'Connor. He was half vampire and half wizard."

"How could he be half vampire and half wizard?"

"I don't know, but if you don't mine me saying, he was HOTT!"

"Fine." He mumbled. Adriana looked off somewhere as she went into her memories once more.

"He had medium length brown hair with just a bit of curl in it. His eyes were the perfect mixture of blue and green with a dab of brown in the center. I'd wake up and the first thing I'd see was his eyes. Well anyway, I was walking the 1st night I arrived there. I heard commotion in the graveyard. I immediately ran to help. That was when I first saw him. His twin sister was with him. She was a vampire slayer and looked just like their mom. They were amazing. It was like they were unstoppable."

"So Gabriel was a vampire and Gabrielle was a vampire slayer?"

"Yeah. Gabriel Apollo O'Connor was wearing black leather pants, a silk black shirt, and a long black trench coat. Gabrielle Artemis O'Connor was wearing a white mini-skirt, a white tank top, and a white trench coat. They were they same yet different in every way."

"Go on then. Don't make me wait any longer." His eyes showed that he was really interested in listening to her story despite the fact that she was telling the story about her late husband.

"Wait, we just met yesterday, I'm pouring my soul out, and you already declared you love me."

"Yeah that is weird. Hold on, can I call Hermione in here?"

"Who is this Hermione?"

"My best friend and the smartest witch in school."

"Fine, but why?"

"I think a spell might be on us. I'll be back."

"Okay." Harry walked out the door and Adriana lay on the bed. She exhaled deeply. It was a major relief to talk to someone yet she didn't know why it was Harry. She just met him, but she felt like she could tell him anything and everything without him judging her. After all she had been through it felt nice. Gabriel had only been killed a few months ago. She closed her eyes thinking of him. Her fingers moved to the necklace around her neck without her realizing it.


	4. Flashback to The Day Gabriel Died

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I got grounded so I couldn't update. Well I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Mollie R. Moony** _

_Flashback to the day Gabriel Died _

_Adriana and Gabriel had just gotten back to the mansion a few minutes ago. She wandered into the kitchen with him closely behind. He turned her around and lifted her up on the counter. She was apparently used to this, because she went along with it. He then kissed her and she kissed him. The sun was rising and his parents would be home soon. No doubt that they probably got sidetracked while slaying as Adriana and Gabriel did. But Adriana stopped it so they could hunt and go home to Gabriel's bed. _

_A sparkle appeared on Adriana's ring finger. Her engagement ring and wedding band was still on. They obviously didn't care because they were about to head to Gabriel's room when Buffy and Angel O'Connor entered the kitchen. Angel caught the light shining on Adriana's ring and pointed it out to Buffy. _

"_Gabriel, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Buffy's voice was sweet and innocent but that was when she got the angriest. He broke his kiss with his secret wife to face his mother. _

"_Oh hi Mom, Dad. How was slaying?" _

"_Fine, Adriana, maybe you would like to tell us what is on your finger?" Adriana and Gabriel looked down and remembered that Adriana never took her rings off. _

"_Oh yeah. Mum, Dad, Adriana and I got married about a week and a half ago." _

"_You WHAT!" Both of his parents screamed. _

"_We got married. Okay, let me explain since this was my idea. Adriana and I love each other. I mean, Mum was only 18 when she had me so we figured if we love each other enough then why not." _

"_Adriana, can I talk to you? Angel, darling, can you talk to our demon son please?" Adriana's eyes opened wide with fear. Angel and Gabriel noticed but Buffy didn't. She was too busy mumbling to herself about where she went wrong with raising her son and how Gabrielle was becoming a bad influence. _

"_Buff, how 'bout I talk to Adriana and you talk to Gabriel?" Gabriel let out a slight sigh of release. He would rather have his father talk to Adriana instead of his mother. _

"_Fine, whatever, we can each take one. Gabriel follow me into the study." Gabriel and his mother walked off, but not before he picked Adriana up off the counter, stood her on the floor, and kissed her. She whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. _

"_I love you, so promise you'll come back." _

"_I promise. I love you too." He whispered. _

"_Let's GO Gabriel." _

"_I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez I can't even kiss my wife now." _

"_No, you can't…" The sound of their footsteps disappeared. _

"_C'mon Adriana, let's go to the garden. We can talk in the shade. Don't worry about my son; he can take care of himself." _

"_How did you know?" _

"_I felt the same way when Buffy told Giles she was married to me and pregnant. Giles was furious since I'm a vampire and I'm not actually allowed to have children without losing my soul. He didn't even know that there was a potion that made me human for a day with no risks. He talked to her and then threatened me." They arrived in the shady part of the garden. It was sunrise and already warm under the shade. _

"_Are you going to yell at me like Buffy was yelling at Gabriel?" _

"_No, believe it or not we are very similar. I don't think that yelling is going to help. It'll just cause a big fight." _

"_Good, cause I don't like being yelled at." _

"_Nor do I. You know the only reason Buffy is like this, is because she doesn't want Gabriel to be like my little Gabrielle. She's a wild one just like her God-Mother Faith. Gabriel has always been a Daddy's Boy and Gabrielle has always been a Daddy's Girl. So she's afraid that if Gabrielle acts like this already, maybe he's just a late bloomer or he just knows how to hide it very well." _

"_He's nothing like his sister. I promise. So are you going to keep us away from each other?" _

"_Buffy and I couldn't stay away from each other, so I doubt we could make you guys stay apart. Adriana, how much do you love my son? "Adriana slightly smiled. _

"_I love him more than anything in the world. I would die for him." _

"_Alright then-"Buffy's scream shot through the air. Angel and Adriana both jumped up and ran. Adriana didn't hear Gabriel scream, but her wedding band was on fire. He was hurt very badly and she needed to get to him fast and immediately. They arrived to the study and Adriana saw the only person that she feared. It was her stepfather Lucius Malfoy. He was standing over Gabriel. _

"_Lucius! STOP!" He turned around and a smirk appeared on his face. _

"_Ah, look at my darling little girl. Adriana, how have you been?" _

"_What the hell are you doing here? Leave Gabriel alone, I'm the one you want." _

"_No, I already killed your mother and Draco is worried out of his mind about you. Now I need to put you in some more pain." _

"_Leave my husband alone you BASTARD!" _

"_Oh Adriana, I'm hurt, you didn't invite me to your wedding." He threw his head back and laughed. Adriana's eyes went completely black. Her body changed into a black wolf about the same time Angel went all vampish. She pounced and knocked Lucius to the ground. She bite his stomach and started pulling out his intestines. He stopped moving and Angel walked to him and started kicking the hell out of him. Adriana changed back to human form and walked over to her husband. She heard whimpering and looked in the corner and saw Buffy huddled up. She couldn't be concerned with her. She smelt no female blood. She only smelt her husband's blood. She checked his pulse, and it was decreasing fast. _

"_Angel! His pulse is going down." Angel ran to his son when Gabrielle entered the door. _

"_What hap-? Gabriel! NO!" She shoved her father and sister in law out of the way and started crying over him. _

"_Move!" Adriana yelled. She got to her beloved's side and started whispering in his ear. _

"_Gabriel Apollo O'Connor, you promised you'd come back. Please come back. Don't leave me alone. I love you." She gently kissed his lips and placed her head on his chest and lay there. His arm slowly moved around her shoulders. _

"_Baby, what's going on?" His voice was weak and soft. _

"_Gabriel! Oh my gosh your alive. Oh thank you." Angel, Buffy, and Gabrielle all ran to his side and started hugging him and kissing him. _

"_Okay, you can stop now." He laughed slightly. _

"_Gabriel, you scared me half to death. Don't ever do that again." _

"_I love you too Adriana. Now can we get me to bed or something 'cause I'm tired and sore as hell." Buffy glared at him and said, "Just because you were attacked doesn't mean you can use such foul language boy." _

"_Yes Mother." Adriana and Angel snickered. _

"_And don't you two laugh. Just because I'm smaller than you Angel, and don't have powers like you Adriana, doesn't mean I can't kick your asses." _

"_Yes Buffy" They mumbled. Adriana wrapped her arms around Gabriel and helped him up. _

"_Hey Mum, we're going to bed." She glared at him with her piercing slayer eyes. _

"_What do you mean but 'we're'?  
"Adriana and I are going to **our** room to lay in **our** bed and go to sleep?" She started to say something, but Angel stopped her. They walked out of the room and slowly upstairs. _

"_Why did you stop me? They have no right to sleep together. They're only 16 and 17." _

"_So, they are just going to sleep Buff. It's not like they plan on having sex. He's injured and she'll probably clean up his wounds and they will both fall asleep in his bed." _

"_Fine I'll let it go this time, but I will be in there in an hour to make sure that they are doing nothing but sleeping." _

"_I can deal with that." _

_Meanwhile Adriana was in fact cleaning up Gabriel's wounds. He winced at the deep cut on his leg. It was nothing she had ever seen and she had seen some nasty cuts. _

"_I might have to take you to St. Mungo's." _

"_What is that? Why?" _

"_It's a wizarding hospital. I can't heal your leg. I'll have to call Draco tomorrow and I have him take us." _

"_Who's Draco?" _

"_My brother, remember you met him and Luke at our wedding." _

"_Oh yeah your twin." _

"_Yep." _

"_Okay then. You'll have to call him tomorrow. Right now just lay down." _

"_No." She said playfully. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his fluffy bed. Buffy was passing the room when she heard Adriana giggling and Gabriel kissing her. She busted the door down. _

"_Mom you broke my door. It was open you know." _

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING?" _

"_I was tickling and kissing her. Is that a problem?" _

"_Yes that is a damn problem. Now, Adriana go downstairs and sleep. Gabriel do not say a word." _

_"Um, not to be rude, but Adriana will stay here with me. We will sleep. This was my fault anyway. Not to mention, she is my wife and we can play around without having sex." Angel was walking by and heard his son and wife arguing. He quietly peered in._

_"What happened now?" His voice was tired and bored. _

_"Our son was about to have sex with our stupid daughter-in-law."_

_"Buff, Adriana is not our stupid daughter -in-law. And Gabriel wasn't about to have sex with her. They were just playing." He walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her out of the room with her screaming._

_"ANGEL PUT ME DOWN NOW! THEY WILL DO SOMETHING, MARK MY WORDS!" Eventually the screaming stopped and Gabriel and Adriana laid down. Soon the happy couple fell asleep._

_While they were sleeping, a soft pop echoed in the silence. There stood Lucius Malfoy with blood all over him. He was going to take care of this boy once and for all. HE stepped on a lose floorboard and it creaked very loudly. Adriana shot up and screamed. Gabriel then shot up and jumped. Lucius tried to curse him, but he was too fast. Then Gabriel hit him hard. HE fell and shot up one more curse. Before Adriana could move, Gabriel was on the floor, dead. Lucius disappeared with a pop and a mighty laugh._

_"ANGEL, BUFFY, GABRIELLE!" They came running and saw Gabriel. Everyone ran to him except Angel. _

_"Adriana come here." She walked to Angel and stood there._

_"What happened to my son?"_

_"Lucius came back. He used the killing curse. I can't heal him, Draco can't heal him, and hell even St. Mungo's can't heal him." Then Adriana blacked out. _

_She woke up a few days later in St. Mungo's. Since her and Draco were twins, they had a psychic bond between them. So when one of them was upset, hurt, or anything of the sort, the other twin would feel it. Draco felt her pain within moments of her blacking out. He was gone with a pop and arrived beside her. He quickly filled in Gabriel's family in on everything and took her and Gabriel to St. Mungo's. _

_Well, when she awoke, Draco and Luke were standing on either side of her and a big black dog was lying on her feet. _

_"Dri, your awake!" _

_"Ouch, Draco hugs hurt. Hi Luke. Daddy, why are you laying on my feet and aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" Luke just nodded and the big, black dog became her father._

_"I just thought you'd want some warm feet, 'Dri. That's all. How ya feeling?"_

_"Like I just got beat up. What happened? I had a dream that Lucius killed Gabriel." Everyone's face turned into a sad look. Draco stood forward._

_"Ana, Gabriel's dead. Lucius killed him. I'm sorry. His burial is tomorrow if you want to go." Adriana's face went blank._

_"I'm not gonna cry. I am not gonna cry. Shit, I'm crying. Draco, I need you to go home, and get my trench coat, my tank top, and my black pants. Luke go see if the ministry knows yet. Dad, go check on Gabriel's family please." The men glanced at her, hugged her, and left one by one. Draco was the last to leave._

_"I love you sis."_

_"I love you too Bro." The next day Adriana went to her husband's burial. Her bothers were on her left side and Gabrielle, Angel, and Buffy were on her right. Right in front of her was her dad as a big, black dog. She was the last one to go to his casket. As she walked by, she fell to her knees crying. No one bothered to pick her up. Eventually she got up and went back to the O'Connor Mansion with her brothers and in-laws. She was the last to go to bed that night. All of her dreams were plagued by the thought of Lucius and of what she'd do to him. She fell asleep around 2 that morning with her brothers on either side of her._


	5. Back Home to Logan and Marie

The floor creaked and Adriana snapped back into reality. Her fingers quickly hid the necklace in her tank top as Harry and a strange girl walked in. Adriana was in a corner, so the girl didn't see her, but Harry did.

"Hermione, you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone what you see in this room. Okay?"

"Okay, I swear, but what's going on? Harry, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, but this is seriously important. You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone."

"Fine. Now what is you need."

"'Mione turn around, but don't scream." She turned and her eyes widened in fear. There was a strange girl in the corner of her best friend's bedroom while wearing his pants.

"What the hell?"

"This is Adriana Black, the only daughter of Sirius Black."

"Sirius had a kid. No, that's impossible, who's the mother?"

"_My_ mother was the late Narcissa Malfoy."

"Late?"

"Yes, Lucius killed her when he was trying to my twin brother and I."

"Hold on, Harry, I thought you said the only child of Sirius Black. Obviously she's not if she has a twin."

"My brother is the only son of Sirius. He has been raised under the name Draco Malfoy because our mother told him that we were his kids."

"Okay, now I'm confused, can you please simplify this for me."

"Alright listen close, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. The night I was conceived, Lucius attempted to rape my mother, and got Draco. She managed to get away and ran to find her old boyfriend from school, my father. They got caught up in the moment and got Draco and me. Nine months later, Lucius believed that he had 2 kids. When I was 14, I was back from my school for a week when he found out. Draco and I were in the study, and he came running and screaming. He tried to kill us and Mum jumped in front of us. Draco and I have an older brother named Lucas. He's18 and Draco and I are 16. Lucas is actually the only son of Lucius."

"Okay, I think I get it. Damn you have a confusing family."

"Now do you understand why you can't tell anyone about Adriana. Sirius never told any of us about her, only his close friends knew."

"I understand now, but why do you want me to know about her? It's not like she looks ill or anything, right?"

"No, nothing's wrong with her except I think Sirius put a love spell on us."

"What? Harry that's impossible. Why would he do that? It's not like he would want you two together, remember he told us that we should be together." Hermione got a snooty look on her face when she said this.

"Alright, I'm going to interrupt this before any blood gets spilt. Brown hair chick, calm the hell down. And what's wrong if Harry and I are together, we look better than you do."

"HEY! Number one, your Goth, Number two, who would want you two together, and Number three, your dad liked me more."

"Okay, I AM NOT GOTH, MAYBE HARRY AND I WANT TO BE TOGETHER, AND HE WAS MY DAD, AND I AM THE SPITTING IMAGE OF HIM! SO DO NOT TELL ME THAT MY DAD LIKED YOU MORE THAN HE LIKED ME, BECAUSE I AM HIS ONLY DAMN CHILD!"

"HERMIONE, SHUT UP, and go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes after I calm 'Ana down."

"Fine, I see who you like more Harry James Potter!" The door slammed and Harry winced as the wall trembled.

"I'm sorry about that, normally she's not like that. I'll talk to her and see if she can figure this out, okay?"

"Whatever, go ahead, make sure she's okay. I'm going out."

"WHAT? Where?"

"For a walk to see Marie and Logan."

"But there in America, we're in Europe."

"Yeah, ever heard of teleporting?" His jaw dropped as he looked at her with disbelief.

"You can teleport? But, but, I'm confused."

"I'll explain when I get back. Bye." She quickly threw her pants, trench coat, and boots on, gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, and disappeared.

"What the hell is up with that girl?" He turned around and went upstairs to find Hermione.

Adriana appeared in a large room in her old school for mutants. Her DNA was in fact a mix between witch and mutant. So in reality she was probably the most powerful being on the Earth, she just didn't know it yet.

"'Dri?"

"Logan, Ah am so glad to see you again." She ran to him and hugged him. He welcomed her with open arms. He had missed the girl who was like a daughter to him and a sister to Marie.

"'Dri you have got to stop hanging with Marie so much. She's starting to make you sound like a southern person instead of a British person."

"Sorry, it's a habit I got to stop. So, speaking of Marie, where is she? Wait, let me guess making out with Bobby somewhere?"

"Na, I'd be able to smell him. Either way Bobby broke up with Marie for Kitty. So Marie's with a new guy."

"New guy, huh? Where is this new guy?"

"C'mon I'll take you to see your sister."

"Thank you, pet." He glanced back at her with confusion.

"'Dri, if you have to call me something else besides Logan, do not call me pet."

"Okay." They started walking down the hallway towards the Danger Room. The entered the room as quietly as they could. Adriana saw a young man attacking something with... glowing playing cards. _Very interesting, she thought._

"Hey Gambit, you want to stop playing cards for a minute and meet someone new?"

"Got it Fur Boy, on my way."

"Stupid card boy."

"Fur Boy? Aw, Logan that's such a cute name." Adriana's signature smirk appeared as Logan glared at her.

"Who might this dashing young thing be," a voice behind Adriana said. Adriana jumped a little and next thing Gambit knew was that he was hanging upside down by his foot. Logan fell to the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my Gosh, Adriana, put him down this instant. We do NOT torture my boyfriends." Marie walked in the room and glared at her sister.

"It's nice to see you too Marie. Fine."

"OW! That hurt. So I'm guessing you're the famous Adriana Black, that everyone talks about."

"Depends, who are you?"

"Gambit. Or Remy."

"Okay. Logan remind me to stay away from the weird guy with playing cards that happens to be my sister's boyfriend."

"Got it 'Dri."

"Hey I like my boyfriend."

**I'm SOOOOO SORRY that it has taken me so long to update. I've been grounded and school just let out, so I should be updating a lot more now. The next chapter will flip back and forth between Harry and Adriana. There will be a lot of X-Men crossovers and maybe some Buffy crossovers. It all depends.**

**Much Love,**

**Mollie R. Moony**


End file.
